Shanshan
General Information Mahayana|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750) |government = Tribe|rank = Kingdom|tag = SHS|capital = Qakilik (2884) (until 290, 480-640) Qarqan (711) (290-300) |culture = Tocharian (Iranian) (until 720) Uyghur (Turkestani) (since 720) |development = Start: 8}} is a Mahayana Tocharian tribe located in the Shanshan area, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, in the year 2, the tribe borders fellow Mahayana countries ( west and north), Tengri countries ( northeast), Bon countries ( east), Confucian countries ( northeast), the wasteland of Takla Makan northwest and the wasteland of Kunlun Shan south. will be annexed by Tengri Tuyuhun in 300, released from the Mahayana in 480 gaining cores, and finally annexed by Confucian in 640 never to appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. The tribe will change its primary culture and group from Tocharian (Iranian) to Uyghur (Turkestani) in 720. See also: Tuyuhun, Xiongnu, Han, Qiang, Khotan Decisions Chinese Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Shanshan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** +1.00 Yearly Prestige * Ambition: ** +15.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Silk Road Trade: *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Land of Many Monks: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Nomad Raids: *** -10.0% Shock Damage Received ** Desert Country: *** -15.0% Land Attrition ** Strong Chinese Ties: *** +10.0% Trade Power Abroad *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** Contested Nation: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Religious Converts: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength Category:Countries Category:Tocharian countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Asian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Tribes Category:Uyghur countries Category:Turkestani countries